fmcisafakesitethisisfakefandomcom-20200215-history
FMC 011
Item #: FMC-011 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: FMC-011 is to be contained in its cell, a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m airtight steel cube, at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There are to be absolutely no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside FMC-011's cell. Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure FMC-011's presence inside the cell. Any and all photos, video, or recordings of FMC-011's likeness are strictly forbidden without approval from Dr. ███ and O5-█. Description: FMC-011 is a ape-like creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly green and furry. FMC-011's jaw can open to four (4) times the norm of an average human. Other facial features remain similar to an average human, with the exception of the eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall. However, when someone sees its face , it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. FMC-011 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as FMC-011-1). Documented speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) km/h to ███ km/h, and seems to depend on distance from FMC-011-1. At this point, no known material or method can impede FMC-011's progress. The actual position of FMC-011-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1's location. Note: This reaction does not occur when viewing artistic depictions (see Document 096-1) . Upon arriving at FMC-011-1's location, FMC-011 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED FMC-011. 100% of cases have left no traces of FMC-011. FMC-011 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat, REDACTED Due to the possibility of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation secrecy and large civilian loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Omega priority. Dr. ███ has also petitioned for immediate termination of FMC-011 (see Interview 096-1). Order is awaiting approval. Audio log from Interview 096-1: Interviewer: Dr. ███ Interviewed: Captain (Ret.) █████████, former commander of retrieval team Zulu 9-A Retrieval Incident #011-1-A ████████ Time, Research Area ██ Capt. █████████: It always sucks ass to get Initial Retrieval duty. You have no idea what the damn thing is capable of besides what jacked up information the field techies can scrape up, and you're lucky if they even tell you the whole story. They told us to "bag and tag." Didn't tell us jackshit about not looking at the damn thing. Dr. ███: Could you describe the mission, please? Capt. █████████: Yeah, sorry. We had two choppers, one with my team and one on backup with Zulu 9-B and Dr. ██████. We spotted the target about two clicks north of our patrol path. I'm guessing he wasn't facing our direction, else he would have taken us out then and there. Dr. ███: Your report says FMC-011 didn't react to the cold? It was -██o C. Capt. █████████: Actually, it was -██. And yes, it had lost all its fur and didn't so much as shiver. Anyway, we landed, approached the target, and Corporal ██ got ready to bag it. That's when Dr. ██████ called. I turned to answer it, and that's what saved me. The target must have turned and my whole squad saw it. Dr. ███: That's when FMC-011 entered an agitated emotional state? Capt. █████████: Yep. now pauses for a second before continuing Sorry. Got the willies for a second. Dr. ███: That's all right. Capt. █████████: Yeah. Well, I never saw its face. My squad did, and they paid for it up the ass. Dr. ███: Could you describe it a little more, please? Capt. █████████: Pauses Yeah, yeah. It started screaming at us, and crying. Not animal roaring though, sounded exactly like a person. Really creepy. again We started firing when it picked up Corporal ██ and ripped off his ████ . God, he was screaming for our help…'A… anyway, we were blowing chunks out of the target, round after round. Didn't do a thing. I almost lost it when it started EXPUNGED him. Dr. ███: That's when you ordered the use of an are heard moving AT-4 HEDT launcher? Capt. █████████: An anti-tank gun. Started carrying it ever since FMC-███ got loose. I've seen those tear through tanks like tissue paper. Did the same thing to the target. Dr. ███: There was significant damage to 011 ? Capt. █████████: It didn't even flinch. It kept tearing apart my squad, but with half of its torso gone. draws a large half-circle across his torso Dr. ███: But it was taking damage? Capt. █████████: If it was, it wasn't showing it. It must have lost all its organs, all its blood, but it didn't acknowledge any of it. Its bone structure wasn't hurt at all, though. It kept tearing my squad apart. Dr. ███: So no actual structural damage. How many rounds would you say were fired at 011? Capt. █████████: At the least? A thousand. Our door gunner kept his GAU-19 on it for at least 40 seconds. 40 seconds. That's twelve hundred .50 caliber rounds pumped into the thing. Might as well been spitting at it. Dr. ███: This is when Zulu 9-B arrived? Capt. █████████: Yeah, and my squad was gone. Zulu 9-B managed to get the bag over its head, and it just sat down. We got it into the chopper and got it here. I don't know how I never saw its face. Maybe God or Buddha or whoever thought I should live. Dr. ███: We have obtained an artist's depiction of 011's face. Would you like to view it? Capt. █████████: Pauses You know, after hearing that thing's screams, and the screams of my men, I don't think I want to put a face to what I heard. No. Just… no. Dr. ███: All right, I believe we are done here. Thank you, Captain. are heard moving, and footsteps leave the room. Captain (Ret.) █████████ is confirmed to have left Interview Room 22. Dr. ███: Let this be on record that I am formally requesting FMC-011 be terminated as soon as possible.